Housamo: My Sensei, His Master
by NaughtyZoroBoy
Summary: There are rumors in Tokyo that talk about a boy with extraordinary magic powers, capable of turning the guild war on the side of the guild he's part of. However, that boy, trained by Kamui, an Ikebukuro Berserkers' Transient, refuses to participate in any battles, and keeps trying his best not to use his powers. A Housamo (Tokyo Afterschool Summoners) fanfic. Rated M for yaoi.


**Note: This is a Housamo (Tokyo Afterschool Summoners) fanfic.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi!**

* * *

I yawned as I heard the little alarm clock beeping like crazy, the sunlight entering through the little window onto my eyes way more deeply than they were ready for. After some seconds, I blushed heavily and quickly got up from the bed, realizing I was way too close to him.  
"G-good morning... Kamui" I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't have noticed.  
"Morning, Shinya-kun".  
Getting very close to that enormous white and black canine wouldn't be so much of a problem if he wore something more than some traditional style underwear when sleeping. Let's be honest: Kamui-sensei was hot, even as a Transient, but that didn't mean I could simply touch anywhere when sleeping. I wasn't even planning to, in the first place. While it is true that I could solve this _issue_ by sleeping in a different bed... I felt bizarre when sleeping on my own... maybe unsafe. Plus, when sleeping next to him, I never felt too hot nor too cold. It was just the right temperature for me. And knowing how he treated me outside the trainings...

After the big wolf got up from the bed, slowly and somewhat clumsily, we walked to the little kitchen and had our usual breakfast: something quick, usually rice along with tea. Once that was done, we went to the _training room_ and had our usual meditation before beginning my training. On weekends, unlike weekdays, we could spend all day together with no one around, since Kamui, after some years, determined _a hero had to have some basic knowledge about their world_, so I had to start attending a vocational training school after my obligatory education was over, along with the training I was given by him. It did sound as if he was acting like a father, trying his best to _prepare me for the real world_. Anyway, what we could do during weekdays was limited, too, since he started working in a gym as a martial arts teacher not too long ago. Probably a few months after we met.

In the afternoon, after my formative classes were over, and unless I really had to study, I attended his classes in the gym, trying my best both on those and when we were on our own. However, I didn't want to be treated any differently to the rest of his pupils when training with them, even if his expectations with the other guys weren't quite as high. He didn't take long to give in, but even then he tried to pair up me with his best pupils: two hard-working girls who weren't having an easy time with their friends. It wasn't like I was going to teach those who were having trouble with the lessons, though.  
"Is something up, my hero?".  
"Eh?" I blushed heavily, and shook my head quickly. "N-nothing. I'm fine".  
"Really?" The canine insisted.  
I looked away, blushing heavily as the wolf tenderly smiled to me, realizing I had done it again: my eyes, for some reason, had locked on my sensei. Maybe on his golden eyes, maybe on his chest, maybe... even lower. I still didn't get how he caught me that quickly. It was probably the fact that we had been training for 5 years by that point.  
"R-really".  
"Okay, then" Kamui's gentle face quickly faded as he got up and I followed him, trying to shake the fluster off my head. "Let's begin!".

Even when I was younger, he trained me really hard. That's, at least, how I felt every time I was alone with him in the sorta _dojo_ our guild had, where we were having our usual wrestling. I still remember how we made our contract. As weepy as it might sound, we both felt really lonely just before doing it: my parents had been killed by some strange Transients after my strange magic powers showed up, and he had just run from his world, not wanting to witness how more humans trained by his tribu were _offered up_, pointlessly killed. Even though I had never liked Transients, especially from that point on, I felt somewhat safe whenever that big canine was around. He considered me _his hero_ as soon as we met and made the pact, and determined he was going to train me, in order for me to become stronger and properly use my powers. Our strange connection and my desire to avenge my parents pushed me to accept, not to mention he wanted to thank me for saving him from vanishing for good.

Quite honestly, never in my life I expected to become as strong as I am now, not even by having Kamui around. I had never been interested in wrestling, but it was clear that our persistence and how strict he was had really helped my training. Plus, most of the time, I really didn't have anything better to do, anyway, and knowing certain streets were getting more and more dangerous because of that stupid guild war, it was clearly a good idea to learn how to fight against strangers. In fact, according to that big canine, I was even better at fighting than at what I was studying, but I was pretty sure he just said that to keep me motivated. Still, he probably did have a point, since, sometimes, he had a hard time resisting my attacks. Most likely due to my powers, though, even if I wasn't actually using them at will.

"That's it, keep going!" My sensei exclaimed, while I practiced all sorts of kicks.  
If someone from the Berserkers stepped in and watched us training, they would say I was giving Kamui a good fight. Or the other way around, since he didn't hold himself back when I had to block and counter-attack his hits. It's quite amazing, if you think it calmly, that I had never felt battling him was unfair in any moment of my life, no matter how rough he could be. Maybe he was the most talented of us, being capable of training anyone, given enough time, without it feeling cheap at all for anyone.  
"They keep coming, countless of them!" The wolf shouted for a brief moment, before continuing that rain of attacks he was pouring on me.  
Neither of us had realized for the moment, but my eyes were looking at Kamui quite a bit more than they should be. For some reason, I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried. And I had been doing that for at least 4 days straight. It wasn't like he disappeared for the rest of the day after the training, so...  
"Woah!".

My sensei accidentally punched me hard on my chest, almost knocking me down instantly. I reacted and put into practice what he had been telling me forever: to get distance once I got on the ground. I managed to back cartwheel on the old tatami before getting on my knees, coughing quite a lot. Due to the limited size, my head was just some inches away from the wall. I had been very lucky there.  
"I'm fine" I mumbled before coughing some more.  
"That's what I want to hear, my hero!".  
It was quite strange for the wolf to say _my hero_ during training, that was more of an affectionate name from him. But then I spotted his smile, and I blushed heavily.  
"I-I did... I did it again, right?".  
"Yeah" the big canine said, tilting his head, his face expressing innocent curiosity, "I guess you did whatever you've been doing for almost a week now".  
"Did you have to remind it to me?".  
As a response to my darker blush, I got a smirk from Kamui-sensei.  
"Let's continue, please".  
"I was about to say just that" the Transient showed his hefty chest. "Kick routine now, Shinya-kun!".  
"Got it!".  
Quick kicks were definitely my strong suit. When training those, the big wolf wouldn't hold back at all, not even when I had to block them. Although his were kinda slow, they were sometimes tricky to dodge or block.

* * *

After such an intense training session like the ones I had on weekends, we prepared and enjoyed a nice meal for lunch. That day, we decided to cook a hefty steak (considering we didn't really have big pans handy) along with some spicy rice, just as Kamui-sensei loved it.  
"Are you sure you can eat that?" He asked, clearly worried about me. "If I feel that's spicy, you'll feel your mouth on fire".  
"Don't worry about me! A nice diet is a part of a hero's training, right?" I winked, even though that made me blush.  
"Er...".  
It was quite strange to see the the canine being a lot softer on me when not training. He was open to getting some junk food delivered more often than not, even when we somehow had enough time to cook on weekdays, and when he had some cash, he would buy erotic magazines or manga for me, since I told him about a series I had been following for some time and well... I couldn't hide how much I liked it. Sleeping with him might be seen as enough of a treat, but I guess he didn't agree with that.  
"Seriously, I can handle it. Thanks to you, I can resist spicy food even better than before".  
"Oh, that's nice, Shinya-kun!".

Jokes aside, the wolf coach found out I was heavily into boys thanks to treats like those. Quite perplexed by the fact I shrugged when asked whether I liked the _beauties_ in those magazines, Kamui gave me some yaoi next time he could, instead. And well... He found me trying to clean my messy shirt after enjoying some hefty Mexican guy a bit too much once he came back from the shower. I can't believe he only chuckled upon knowing I had been fapping to boys. Maybe his world was really tolerant concerning that aspect.  
"How are your classes going?".  
"Huh? Shouldn't I be asking that? Plus, in vacation you have no excuse to show up".  
Not even the canine's frown and how spicy the rice felt in my mouth were gonna stop me from insisting.  
"You know what I mean. We've been leaving from the gym far later than usual for some weeks now".  
The only response I got was a sigh.

"We need to save as much money as possible" Kamui, even with that serious look, was clearly enjoying the meat. "And I know what you want, but things are way too expensive for us to afford paying everything on our own. If the food is a struggle, neither one of us want to lose our phones".  
"So you're still gonna have to leave me in the classroom, right?".  
"Yeah, but I trust my other pupils, and I'm pretty sure that if a Transient is coming for you, you guys will be able to knock them down perfectly".  
"Just why do the guilds keep fighting like that?" I asked, not hiding at all how annoyed I was. "Couldn't they mind their own fucking business? Not to mention the fact that they're trying to involve me in that mess".  
"I promise they won't put a hand on you, not even if they're our allies".  
"Well, sorta. Some of the Berserkers have tried to convince me the hard way, you know? It's like the calls you have to participate were all part of some strategy from them. In fact, if they don't attack, they tell me you need my help".  
"But you'd never trust a Transient, right?".  
"Yeah. That's exactly why I keep you out of my private stuff".

The only one, or at least, the only Transient I could somewhat trust by that point was my sensei. Even humans had tried to catch me because of my powers. Let's not even talk about other Transients. When the wolf left and I was around, his pupils knew someone else was coming for me. Luckily, none of them were part of that guild or game nonsense, so I had no reason to be afraid of them. However, some Transients did attend the vocational training school where I was studying, but those were rare, and the worst they've done is making me spend a whole day in detention after having a fight with someone whose friend was from Kabukicho Outlaws, even though the trouble was worth it, since the teachers knew what was up and opened the detention room, a safe place, for me at any time when not in class.

Either way, my powers, although useful, were a source of endless trouble for both Kamui and myself. Not only we were usually suffering random attacks from all sorts of Summoners and Transients, but our own guild was trying to trick us so that I fought for them. As far as we had heard, the guild who had the one blessed by the Solar Thunders would be the one that would emerge victorious in their _war_ or whatever. That was me, by the way, and, having lost my parents because of this stupid thing, the last thing I wanted to do was fighting for some Transients' cause. The canine didn't want to be involved in trouble either, since his main focus was always gonna be my training, preparing _his hero_ for anything to come.  
"Well, I think we're done for the rest of the day" Kamui happily said as we did the dishes.  
"Yeah, I don't need yaoi if we can eat like this from time to time".  
"Really?".  
"Online stuff isn't so bad, after all. Even though I gotta be careful and not abuse that...".

* * *

Even though it was often kinda risky, we decided to rest for a while after lunch, and then go out somewhere. The place we went to often depended on what I felt like doing, but it usually oscillated between the onsen (especially in winter), the park, the river (where we rented a pedalo if we had some cash) and the beach (only in summer). Rarely, but once a year, we ended up having enough money to spend an afternoon in the arcade, even though I was the one who played, for the most part of time. Kamui would only play if I asked him to do a 2-player with me. It was strange, but... I usually ended up enjoying playing with him, even if he struggled controlling his character, more than playing alone or with others. It was something I wasn't willing to tell right away, but I enjoyed that sort of time with my sensei. I've always felt it was kinda strange.  
"And... at least I lasted 30 seconds, master. This way of fighting doesn't suit me at all".  
"It just takes practice, just like real-life wrestling. And please don't call me master, Kamui-sensei".  
"I don't expect to be called _sensei_ anywhere, honestly...".

Maybe because of our limited visits to the arcade, I remembered those more fondly than other weekend days. And not because of the fact I was surrounded by a hundred or so beeping and colorful machines. Either way, after that morning of training, we decided to go to the park. That's the destination the big wolf preferred for any time in the year. If you asked him about a specific favorite for one season, I'm pretty sure he'd answer the river for summer, since the only beaches Kamui could see were pretty bad, and the onsen for winter. It was kinda surprising to see how easily he could show himself to other boys. When that happened, though, I ended up having an erection under my underwear, which was kinda embarrassing. Although I preferred going to the onsen when I felt like taking a look at _real-life_ guys, of course.

Wherever we ended up going, it always had to be somewhere crowded, or at least frequented by lots of people. The reason was simple: we were likely to find someone who would recognize us. Like the girls that attended Kamui's classes or my classmates.  
"Hey, there. Kamui-sensei. Having a good time with Shinya-kun?" Yumiko asked us.  
"Yeah..." We both answered.  
But we were even more likely to find someone who wanted to attack us. Those were willing to fight me even inside a pool's change room, which could get quite nasty in a matter of seconds. Even if my powers usually helped me get rid of those jerks, by the time they had run away, my heart was racing, and my sensei was the only one who could manage to calm me down. I always felt something was up with me when I ended up using the Solar Thunders, so I preferred fighting alongside the white and black canine, in order to use them as rarely as possible.

"Er... Kamui".  
"Yes, master?".  
I blushed while my eyes kept looking around slightly, half fearing any nearby Transient would want to get me. At the very least, seeing the wolf in sportive clothes, rather than traditional training ones, was sorta relieving. Seeing him dressed in a regular way made me a little less nervous when we weren't training.  
"Aren't you tired... of all these things?".  
"May you specify _all these things_?" Kamui grinned and chuckled a bit.  
"Well, the attacks, the threats, not being able to rest easy outside of our space for too long... Even having your _allies_ pressuring you to become a sort of puppet for them... Is this a hero's burden? Isn't this a bit too much?".  
The Transient took a while to reply as we walked around the park, aimlessly, but not losing sight of each other for longer than half a minute.  
"Honestly, a _hero_ must be ready for fighting as hard as possible in a battle. However, this harassment... You're the loneliest hero I've ever trained, and I really wasn't expecting half the population in this city to be going after you..." Kamui sighed, looking at me with a sad smile at times, as we went anywhere on the park just for the fun of it. We were unconsciouly walking closer together as time passed. "You know, if you mean _psychologically_, let me say that I'm starting to feel it, too. That stupid Claude is pushing me beyond my limits. If he's getting me out of the classes in a regular basis...".

"He's getting you on your last nerve, huh? These wimpy Berserkers are becoming even more annoying than our _enemies_. And just wait till some groups start coordinating attacks together. They're so fucking desperate for winning this dumb war... If I had their teasing abilities, I'd be bragging about their dang need for so strange powers like mine and the fact they're so goddamn useless for winning on their own!".  
I was starting to feel the heat flowing through my body, which alarmed me quite a bit.  
"Shit... I-I need some air!".  
We quickly found a wide, spacious place with little people around, away from the main path of the park, so that I could breathe in and relax.  
"Goddammit... I almost lost it...".  
"Luckily, I saw it coming when you started swearing. Talking about this guild war infuriates you greatly, huh?".  
"Yeah..." I panted out, looking at my sensei with a concerned face. "How do you expect me to resist a battle if I go mad so easily?".  
"Well, you simply need more training".  
"For controlling my powers?" My vision had become sorta blurry. "I don't even want to think about... this Solar Thunders or whatever crap I have. I just wanna be able to defend myself, just like anyone should be able to do... But even getting too angry triggers these stupid powers of mine".

"It's okay, it's okay..." The wolf tried comforting me the best he could, almost as if he was my father. "I promise we'll focus in dealing with that, all right?".  
After some minutes catching my breath, my heartbeat returned to a regular pace. But that didn't make the sadness fade away.  
"You know, you told me once that... By the time I'd be ready, 100 battles in a row should be no problem for me".  
The big canine chuckled a bit, as a warm smile drew on his face.  
"But... Is that even possible? For anyone alive, not just myself... I just guess that was a saying... Especially for someone like me, who can't resist half a battle without having anguish flooding me, even if I'm stomping everyone. I keep feeling something's horribly wrong, no matter how hard I try to push those feelings away".  
"That's... the reason you don't wanna battle, right?".  
My sad, concerned face did the rest to remind Kamui about my feelings. About how I felt when continuously fighting against myself.

* * *

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that, apart from my training, I would only fight in order to defend myself from others. There was one occasion in which we had to do 5 battles within a day... And I was asking the canine to quit just after the second one, since the atmosphere didn't really allow me to relax. However, it was way worse where they got me in without that Transient: the first battle was over and I wanted to run away from there as soon as possible. I ended up so nervous that I stomped not only my rival, but also anyone who tried to get in my way. No one could stop me, since the Solar Thunders had triggered at their worst, and what I needed to do was seeing Kamui, who, thanks to the Berserkers' tricks, was nowhere to be found. He eventually found me back at our place, hyperventilating, almost crying in desperation.

Sometimes I had nightmares, and all of them were about that: having to battle monsters, one after all, endlessly, while my powers quickly got me on my nerves, my eyes trying to look for my sensei, but failing miserably. People would cheer for me to use them, while those flooded my body against my will and the arena got smaller and smaller, until...  
"To be honest..." Kamui mumbled as we walked back home. "I'm not sure of whether it's even possible to train you for being fully chill even in combat. It's just human nature to get nervous".  
"I need to try" I replied. "If stress overflows me even more often than now, I might end up asking someone to pull this Solar Thunders out of myself... There's little chance I'd survive to that, though".  
"I'm sure we'll find a solution, my hero. We're working on that from tomorrow on, got it?".  
"Yeah..." I nodded, still doubting quite a bit.

As we made our evening routine before going to bed, I repeteadly asked myself whether I had a reason to distrust Kamui in the slightest. I didn't like Transients, that was true, but he was so kind with me, maybe a little too much. That had helped me kinda lower the barriers between us, even though that didn't keep me from pretending to be... _tougher_ than I actually was. Not when training, since that wolf knew my fighting style really well, but whenever we had free time... together. I resisted as spicy as he wanted, I tried to look like I wasn't enjoying things as much, I was resistant to asking him to play with me in the arcade, or even commenting on hot guys he happened to see as I read some magazine he brought to me.

"Hey, Kamui".  
My sensei was already laying on our bed, while I aimlessly moved by finger around my phone's screen, almost ignoring any information or interaction it could be showing in that moment. My mind wasn't really paying attention to any of that, but thinking the proper words to tell him what I needed to say.  
"I'm... I'm sorry".  
"Huh?".  
I looked at him with a sad face, which filled his with concern. Before he could ask anything else, I continued:  
"I'm so sorry for being a dick with you. I should have treated you better than what I've been doing since we met".  
"Seriously?" The enormous wolf tilted his head. "Why are you saying that?".  
That literally left me speechless.  
"You're playing dumb on me, right?".  
"No" the canine was being completely sincere.  
"Well, I guess you've been fine with training a _spoiled_ kid like me. I never thanked you for all, those..." I could just look at the old pile of gay porn he had bought for me during the last year, which obviosuly wasn't a lot. "You know what you bought. Also, all the visits to the arcade, or wherever, which you did for me while I was usually frowning. I barely let you see my injures from our training sessions, only started a conversation regarding emancipating from the Berserkers... Not to mention I become annoyed when I notice you saw something... _private_".

Strangely, Kamui had a wide grin on his face, which made me feel even more confused.  
"And... may I know why are you _apologizing_?".  
It almost sounded as if my apologies were pointless. Could he really be not upset at all about my sorta _childish_ behaviour? It was so hard to imagine.  
"Well, I can't deny it: I need you by my side, and it's not just the obvious things. I only feel safe when you're around. If these... Solar Thunders kick in, they will only go away if I'm with you. Meanwhile, you keep trying to do all these things for me and... how do I pay for it? By being a total jerk. And I have no right to do that".  
The Transient was slowly getting up, and once he sat on the bed, close enough to me, he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You know, it's not that easy to trick me. Say... the arcades, for example. Why would you ask me to play with you if you didn't like stomping me?".  
My head lowered quite a bit. It wasn't just an easy win, but...  
"And I understand you find the park boring, but the river? Or even better" the wolf arched a brow and smirked. "The onsen. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your eyes are quite naughty when they get the chance. Let's not even mention the gay porn".  
I was blushing really dark by that point, not even knowing what to say.  
"Or the fact that you sometimes take way longer to come out of the shower. And... that's when you've been seeing something that really caught your attention".

I felt exposed. Defenseless before my sensei, who had shown me how much he had got to know me over the last 5 years. The same one who was hugging me in such a loving way, even after such a sharp, unexpected pun.  
"Even if you distrust Transients, I won't give up that easily. I have no reason to, you're an excellent fighter, seriously. Outside the battlefield, all I want is making you happy. Maybe I can't replace your parents, but I promise you can tell me anything, and I'll keep everything to myself. Oh, and about the Berserkers thing... It's complicated, the gym doesn't pay me well enough, but I swear I'm still attempting to get more money". He sighed before summing everything up. "I love you, my hero, I'll keep trying my best for you".  
His words were so sincere... I couldn't help giving in and hugging him back, trying to ignore my blush the best I could.  
"I gotta admit... Your body always feels so warm... And I love your hugs. Also... will I sound like a pervert?".  
"Just say it, Shinya-kun".  
"Well..." My cheeks were burning even more intensely as I talked. "You're actually quite hot, even as a Transient. Maybe that's the reason my eyes kept locking on you. I can see a lot of things that I enjoy from those pictures, but all of those are strangers, people I would probably not trust, while you're someone I can... _actually_ rely on".  
"So... All you wanna say is that you wanna do dirty things to me?".

I felt my whole face the hottest it had ever felt in my life. To make matters worse, upon separating from the hug, Kamui was laying on his back on the bed... and taking his traditional underwear off, exposing his whole furry body to me.  
"Don't be shy" he winked in a strangely seductive way. "Go ahead and try it".  
"Are you sure?" Even with my heavy blush, I was somehow still thinking cool. "Do you really wanna...?".  
"Anything for you, my hero. And if I'm losing my virginity, it's gonna be with you" the wolf was starting to actually blush quite a bit. "I also wonder how it'll feel. Just be gentle at first".  
I had to admit I was already becoming quite stiff in my pants, but doing something to my sensei that he wouldn't like was what I desired the least. I needed to be sure about him wanting to do that as well, so I leaned on him and got started by the most obvious thing: kissing him.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." He moaned kinda loudly.  
It was a strange feeling on my lips, but not an unpleasing one. The way the tickled and how warm the canine's lips felt made the kiss quite enjoyable. However, lots of yaoi had told me that wasn't as much pleasure as it could be achieved with one kiss. So I tried to enter his mouth with my tongue, and began twirling it around. It wasn't much effort, anyway, since that caught the canine off-guard, and he didn't seem to resist to my actions.  
"Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!".  
In fact, he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot, since he was allowing me to do as I pleased, not to mention his torso was getting quite hot. I was quite lucky I had decided to take my shirt off due to the heat, otherwise I would have needed to break the kiss even sooner. Either way, I made my best attempt of enjoying every single second of that as much as I could.

When our kiss was over, we were both panting in bliss, looking at Kamui's red face as my mind was filled with lust. My crotch was really hard and grinding against his shy, yet unsheathing red member, which further encouraged him to get harder.  
"You seem quite big down there" the wolf mumbled, a bit overwhelmed from what he had experienced. "I'll do my best to assimilate it, just show me".  
"You're probably way bigger than myself" I commented, taking off my pants and boxers and revealing my hard human shaft, which was around 7 inches in length. "Hope you enjoy it, anyway".  
Still doubting some, I lined my meat up with the canine's tight entrance, as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was preparing for a big thing to enter him. Smirking, I decided to go ahead and insert half my length in one quick thrust, letting out a moan, even though the canine just grunted a bit, smiling widely and opening his eyes.  
"That's it, my hero" he mumbled. "Put it all in".  
I nodded and fearlessly got all the way in, enjoying that pleasurable sensation as I kept looking at his kinda lusty eyes. Before getting entered, it was clear there was more willing to service me than lust going on. Luckily, it had quickly changed by that point.  
"Aaaaaaah... It feels so good...".  
"Yeah... Show me what you wanna do to those hotties...".  
"Hehe... You sound like you enjoy eye fucking those boys... Or maybe imagining it the other way around...".

I wasn't gonna check whether the Transient would have preferred having fun with a girl, but as soon as I began slowly thrusting, it became clear that a man was more than okay for him as well. His soft groans gave his enjoyment away, while I tried to make it better for him by caressing the muscles on his chest, and changing the angle of my pumps ever so slightly, attempting to find his sweet spot. All of that while dealing with the pleasure I was feeling, as my body slowly asked for more, my dick twitching inside his kinda tight hole.  
"Oooooooh... Mmmmmmm... F-faster... Just... fuck me hard...".  
"You...?".  
"P-please...".  
If I my mind had still been thinking straight, I would have thought Kamui was faking his need. However, that was enough for me to stop _being careful_ and begin thrusting at my own pace, a lot faster than before, speeding up as it got easier to thrust, most likely due to my precum flowing into the wolf's rectum. My moans were slowly becoming louder and higher pitched as I sorta pinned him to the bed. Remembering I was free to try _what I'd do to those hotties_, I had the naughty idea of licking my sensei's neck playfully.  
"Aaaaaaaah!".  
Surprisingly, I had triggered him, and he was now trying to help me thrust the best he could, while moaning louder and louder in pleasure. Wanting to please the canine as much as I was enjoying myself, I decided to grab his shaft, now fully hard and clearly bigger than my own, and begin stroking it.

As I humped faster and faster, a climax getting closer and closer for both of us, Kamui went ahead and kissed me. We both moaned through the kiss, our motions getting even wilder while I hugged the big wolf in a kinda loving way with my free arm, using the other one to masturbate him.  
"Oh, fuck!" I moaned out upon breaking the kiss. "I'm... gonna cum...".  
"I'm almost there, too, my hero..." He mumbled lowly between groans and moans. "My... hero...".  
Our orgasms burst together as we moaned loudly and repeatedly, almost as if all the sounds we made were produced by the same thing. I released my cum inside the canine's ass, while I felt my belly becoming quite hot and sticky due to his semen spilling everywhere around our bodies.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaah... Oooooooooh... Oooooooooh..." I was particularly overwhelmed by my first climax, while the wolf didn't seem to be quite as affected. "Wow... That was amazing... Ooooooooh...".  
"Anything... for you... My hero...".

I chuckled, almost euphoric, as my heartbeat kept quite high for a good while. Even though I took a while for me to realize, it was, in fact, very similar to how I was by the time the Solar Thunders triggered against my will.  
"W-wait... What the...?".  
If I clenched my fists while I was nervous, they would start sparking, thus further getting me on my nerves. That time, though, I did grow... euphoric, as I happily hugged Kamui.  
"Did you see that?!".  
"S-see what?" The poor wolf, also overwhelmed by his own climax, didn't seem to know what I meant.  
"My powers. They're not working now!" I laughed happily as we cuddled. "This might be the answer!".  
"Sexual satisfaction? You need to become... depraved for being unable to use them?".  
"No, sensei! Haha... It's probably just satisfaction... Confidence... T-that's what I need to fight on my own, without the crappy thunders or whatever getting in the way".  
"Yeah... Maybe that's something we should have considered before. Oh well, tomorrow we can calmly try that out".

We both chuckled as I slowly pulled my dick out of my sensei's rear. Once I could snuggle with him comfortably, I pecked his lips lovingly. He did the same, and about two responses later we were kissing passionately, yet playfully, softly groaning in light pleasure as my lips felt as if they were tickled by the enormous canine's mouth.  
"I love you so much, my hero...".  
"Well" I smiled gently at his sweet, canine face, "could I ask how do you actually love me? I mean... As an adopted child? As a pupil? As a friend? Or... even as a lover?".  
"After what we've done... I dunno how to answer. But I'll keep struggling to make you as strong and happy as I can".  
"Even by submitting to me in the bed?" I smirked, chuckling quite a bit.  
"Well, I guess I could also dominate you. Anything goes so long as you enjoy it".  
"In that case, I'll take both. I'm really curious about how big you feel inside me. Especially once you tie me".  
"You don't need to say it twice. Let's see if you can keep up with me".

No words needed to be said thanks to the smirk that was drawing on my face as the wolf softly pinned me to the bed with a lusty, yet lovely look he gave me. I shivered quite a bit when Kamui began caressing my face and my torso gently.  
"You're way prettier than you think... So strong, but still so small...".  
"Hey, I must have shot up since we began training together".  
"Well, you're a long way from being a _big boy_, Shinya-kun".  
We both chuckled as our lengths slowly became stiffer, while the canine's actually got out from inside his crotch. Just the same as if he was an actual dog.  
"I wonder if you can really knot me..." I mumbled, smirking and panting out nervously as I realized how big the Transient was down there.  
"It'll probably be the case. At the very least, I don't think I can help trying it in the heat of the moment" my sensei replied, slowly getting up and getting something from the drawer. "Don't worry, though. We can use this".

My eyes widened greatly as I realized he was holding a pretty big bottle of lube. The only thing his smirk did was confirming where it was likely to be applied: on his enormous lipstick.  
"I knew you were gonna need some help assimilating me, after all".  
"H-how did you check that?" I asked nervously with a smirk, as I noticed my own shaft twitching slightly. "Were you... enjoying the magazines while I did the same thing in the shower?".  
"There are also pretty neat boys on the Internet, too" he slowly sat on me while handing me the bottle. "Also, I figured you'd like to lube me up yourself, seeing how you're staring at it".  
"You caught me off-guard, sensei" I nodded with an even heavier blush than before as I grabbed the bottle and opened it. "Again. But I will resist tasting it for now".

I spilled some of that liquid directly on the hefty member I had in front of my face, trying to figure out the amount needed to get the whole thing covered. Kamui silently gasped, probably trying to hide that he liked that a bit too much. Those faint sounds got a bit louder once I stopped spilling and began massaging his member, extending all the lube around it.  
"Mmmmmm... Gah! I put a bit too much..." I mumbled as my hands gently squeezed that big rod.  
"A-aaaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaah...".  
His soft moans could be compared, to certain degree, to those he let out while I was humping his ass, which further encouraged me to make sure his tool would end up nice and wet, even with the excess lube it had on. Once I was done, I closed the bottle, putting it on the floor while I laid on the bed, moving my hands to my ass to spread my butt cheeks apart from each other, wanting to make things easier. The wolf was already lining his dick up with my hole, panting heavily with a lusty smirk.

"M-my hero... I don't think... I can hold myself for much longer...".  
"Go ahead, then. Enter me slowly, though" I said, caressing his face with my fingers, still kinda covered with lube.  
The big canine nodded quickly as he pushed his tip into me as softly as he could. We both started moaning loudly in pleasure while I tried not to tense up too much. It was overwhelming to have such a big dick inserted when I hadn't been entered before, even though my sensei was certainly enjoying my tight rear. And I loved how hot it felt inside my rear.  
"So... so big... Aaaaaaah...".  
"You're so tight... Oooooooooh..." He moaned out just as loudly, trying not to give in to his instincts as my ass clenched around him quite tightly. "Aaaaaaaaah... It's fully in, this feels...".  
"Amazing, doesn't it?".

Kamui replied by kissing me passionately while chuckling, as I kissed back tenderly. That was definitely helping me assimilate his meat the best I could, but it also was getting the wolf even more excited. We both moaned through the kiss as our bodies got closer together, my hands both exploring his body and trying to stop him from humping too soon, too excitedly. Our lips slowly separated as our heartbeats got quite a bit higher, especially as I wrapped my arms around the canine and said:  
"Go ahead, sensei. Gimme the time of my life".  
"Don't say it twice..." He quickly pulled out and back in, moaning loudly along with me. "M-my beautiful herooooooo...".  
Even if it wasn't near to what I'd call a fast pace, the way my sensei thrusted me was eager, yet tender. The pitch of my moans was particularly increased, while I wrapped my legs around his waist, somehow managing to begin thrusting back.  
"Oooooooh... Oooooooooh... Aaaaaaaaaah..." The wolf moaned out along with me.  
"K-Kamui... Kamui..." I continuously moaned out his name in pure bliss.  
A slight speed up on the wolf's pace was enough to almost drive me mad, my throat just emitting loud whimpers from then on. Even tears had begun escaping from my eyes, at which point I noticed it wasn't as intense as before.  
"Shinya...".  
"K-keep going, sensei!" I moaned out desperately. "I want more! Just f... BREED me!".

When _breeding_ was used in lots of erotic material that I read, it usually meant fucking someone at an absolutely rough pace, at the dominant guy's fastest speed he could get to pump the submissive one. The big canine caught the hint, since he lost his fear and began thrusting me a lot faster than before, making me squeal and whimper in pleasure as I tried to help him keep his pace up, mostly by using my own legs. He was also letting out canine growls and huffs, aside from his loud moans.  
"Don't stop! Just... almost there...".  
"I'm... close..." Kamui groaned out between humps and whines.  
I couldn't reply properly to my sensei, since, thanks to his incredibly rough thrusts, I couldn't produce any sounds but pleasurable whimpers. They peaked in pitch once I reached my climax, as my body trembled as if I was experiencing an earthquake and my rear clenched around the fat meat inside it, my member spilling my seed between both of us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The wolf whined in ecstasy, finally inserting his knot inside my ass and filling it with his hot milk.  
The way that foreign, yet pleasurable sensation made me unable to produce any sounds at all, other than low and high-pitched moans and pants. They started sounding more muffled when he collapsed on me, also groaning like crazy. It was even harder for me to catch my breath after all that, but at least I could caress him gently.  
"Oooooooooh... Kamui..." I panted out, still trembling lightly while my hand petted his head.  
"Are you... okay, Shinya?" The canine asked, managing to move his head towards my face, as I started nuzzling him.  
"I-it felt awesome, sensei".  
"Are you still calling me that after all this...?".  
"You've always been fine with it. Haaaaaa... Oh well, did you enjoy it, too?".  
"I don't... think I should be saying this..." Kamui was wiping my tears off my face, which had become quite wet. "Well... I loved it, and I'd really like to do it again some day".  
"I'd be definitely up for it, and for tasting your huge dick, too. Oooooooooh... If you worry about the mess, we can try it in the shower, okay?".  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea... But anything for you, my hero...".

I buried my head on the wolf's shoulder as I closed my eyes, forgetting about the fact I was trapped under his hefty body and because of his thick, canine rod. I was really sure he would be also having sex with me as a way of _servicing_ me after a long day training with him. However, my sensei couldn't deny it at all: he had enjoyed it as well, and would surely be pleased to let my tongue taste what my rear had tried that night. Kamui was a kind, yet strict sensei, but also such a hot guy, even if he was a Transient. I would have never thought I'd lose my virginity with him, or any non-human creature. Didn't have those in my wet dreams, in the first place.  
"I should accept I also love him..." I mumbled lowly before I fell asleep.


End file.
